


Magnus Rushes In // Rockport

by seaquestions



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, its not really good but thats ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10152884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaquestions/pseuds/seaquestions
Summary: I lost myself to the loud silence of mindless violence // Even in the busy streets of Rockport, where nobody knew anybody, I recognised you in an instant.





	

I lost myself to the loud silence of mindless violence  
Like putting on a show but without a captive audience  
Rushing into battle, battle-ready, axe heavy  
Letting myself get hit, letting myself hurt a bit  
It's the reckless behaviour that I really should quit  
It came from losing someone, losing myself bit by bit  
Oh, she used to always tell me, "Maggie, don't be a fool."  
"You gotta use your words, use your wits, and use your tools."  
She fought alongside me, guided and strategized  
I considered myself lucky, she was a beacon of light  
But she's gone now, and all I have left is a memory  
And the rest is history, lost to static and reverie.

 

* * *

 

The heavy suitcases under Phandalin eyes, covered by those perfect circles of broken glass—even in the busy streets of Rockport, where nobody knew anybody, I recognised you in an instant.

You didn't look like you were doing good, or doing well, at all. You look like you tried, but failed. And that was when hate turned into pity, which turned into sympathy, because I knew that look, I saw it in the mirror five or fifteen years ago.

I wanted to run to you, to reach out and never let go. You looked like you wanted to run away, because the last time you saw me, I held you by the neck and (almost) tightened my hold. Instead, we both stood still surrounded by a sea of sound, silent and steady. And in the end, you were the one who took a step forward, and I was the one who wasn't ready.

 

**Author's Note:**

> maybe ill draw smth to accompany this


End file.
